Somewhere Out There
by Hollywing
Summary: You're falling out of reach...defying gravity...I know you're out there, somewhere out there...I miss your purple hair, I miss the way you taste..." Ikarishipping One-Shot. Songfic.


**Whoo I finally finished this songfic. It's Ikarishipping and contains flashbacks from Dawn & Paul's childhood. No Reggie, though. (Reggie. Reggie. Reggie. It sounds the same as his Japanese name. It looks kind funny when you look at it)**

**The song is : "Somewhere Out There" by Our Lady Peace. Not the most modern song, but it's one of my favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song. **

**Just read the story and you'll understand the summary, kay?**

**Enjoy! :)

* * *

**

**Last time I talked to you  
You were lonely and out of place **

Dawn remembered the first time she talked to that same boy. The one all alone, sitting by himself, separated from everyone else, seeming so lonely. He always wanted to be alone, away from the crowd. Yet this always used to draw her to him more.

She still held on to the promise they'd made so long ago…

"_Paul?"_

"_Hm?" The boy sitting next to her stopped his coloring and looked up._

"_Do you think we'll ever see each other again? You know, when we become trainers?" She held his hand tighter in the thought of leaving him._

"…"

"_Well?"_

_He tipped his head. "Don't know. You'll be a coordinator, and I'll be a working to be a Pokemon master. We're bound to follow different paths."_

"_Yeah, but I really want to see you when we're older!" she squeaked. "We have to be together!"_

"_Have to, now?"_

_Dawn nodded._

_Paul's gaze drifted from her for a moment, then he grabbed her other hand. "Then I'll make a promise. We'll get our Pokemon, I'll be a Master, and you'll be the best coordinator. And then we'll meet up and..."_

"_And we'll travel together. Then we'll marry and have eleventy-seven kids!"_

_Paul blinked, and then smirked. "Yeah. We'll do that."_

**You were looking down on me  
Lost out in space  
**

"_Why do you stare at the sky so much at night?" Dawn asked Paul, her new friend, at a sleepover. He'd been staring at the black sky for over an hour through the windows. _

_The purple haired boy met her with that eerie gaze of his, and said, "My brother said that how sometimes there's this Pokemon that comes down at night and causes bad nightmares. And if you stay asleep for too long without a Lunar Wing treatment, your soul will be sucked out. "_

"_But you don't have to keep looking all the time for it."_

"_I want to."_

"_Why?"_

_His gaze became gentler, and Dawn flushed red as he said, "I want to protect you. I'm looking out for it so it won't hurt you."_

**Lying underneath the stars  
Strung out and feeling great  
Watch the red-orange glow  
Watch it float away…  
**

The blue-haired girl sill hung over that one day, after their last day of school, they sat watching the sunset…

_The two close friends sat on the edge of the beach, squealing as the waves washed over their feet. Dawn stared out into the yellow sun, which sank into the horizon. She wondered at its beauty, but the boy sitting next to her was staring at her instead._

"_I like the sunset!" Dawn announced. "It's full of pretty colors of red and orange!" _

"_I think I can see a star…" Paul suddenly said._

_Dawn looked up, and saw a single dot of light in the now-darkening sky, shining as bright as all of the others put together…as if it needed to shine for all the others, instead of just itself._

"_Oh, let's make a wish!" Dawn closed her crystalline eyes and they both chanted,_

"_Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, make my wish come true tonight…"_

_He whispered, "I wish I'd be the strongest trainers in Sinnoh when I grow up."_

_She smiled as she felt him staring at her again, and murmured; "I wish we'd be together forever…"_

It didn't come true, she thought. It's just a wish. Wishes don't come true.

**Down here in the atmosphere  
Garbage and city lights  
Going to save you're tired soul  
You're gonna save our lives**

"I really miss that guy," Dawn whispered. She held Piplup in her arms as she glanced around his hometown, where she usually went shopping at the department store. Every time she went there, she looked around to be painfully aware that Paul wasn't the same boy who had been her closest friend all those years ago, and they had even said that they loved each other.

Now he was cold, heartless, and didn't give a damn about her. He didn't even remember who she was when they met. All he cared about now was winning his battles. He'd left a hollow space in her heart that she tried so many times to fill, dating Kenny, Conway and others who seemed to like her, but only for a short while after finding that they couldn't fill the wide void of sadness and misery that no contest loss could compare to.

**Turn on the radio  
To find you in satellite  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall  
I'm waiting for a sign… **

"Wa-hey! This is the Battle Tower Maniac going out to all trainers worldwide! Today we look at Paul Shinji, who racked up 14 straight wins at the Battle Tower! Let's hear what that brave trainer had to say about…"

Dawn switched off the radio before she could get a chance to hear Paul's voice, because every time it did, it made tears come to her eyes. Sometimes she wished the world would end and the clouds would drop on her to put her out of her misery.

All this time, for ten years, she'd been waiting for him. Waiting for his to come to his senses and be with her. He never did, but she still kept looking out for the littlest hint that he was the same child who she met at school.

**And all we are  
Is all so far**

Dawn sometimes wondered how far away he was, and if she'd ever see him again. They seemed to be so far away from each other, and then he'd just appear out of nowhere. And then he'd just leave again, without saying a word to her.

**You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see…  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there…**

She looked up into the sky at night, and saw the same star she wished on with Paul at her side. Like he should be.

Somehow, she knew she had to hold on to the hope that he was out there, searching for her, still keeping in mind the promise they had made.

**You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there…  
**  
Once she had a dream that he was with her, walking along in the playground where they met. He held her hand, for a few seconds, before the sky turned dark with rain clouds, thunder rolled and lightning flashed. She got scared by the roars of thunder, and clutched his jacket in fear, only to look into his eyes to see that the warmth had been replaced by sheer rage and hatred.

"Get off of me!" he screeched, and shook off her arm before fading and melting into the air.

"Paul? Where are you? Don't leave me!" The thunder seemed to grow louder as raindrops pelted down and plastered blue hair to her face.

"Don't leave me!"

And that was when she would wake up, tears soaking her face and pillow. When Ash asked what happened, she would sob; "He wasn't there…But I knew he was!" They looked at her as if she was loco, but the words carried a deeper meaning for her.

**Hope you remember me  
When you're homesick and need a change,  
I miss your purple hair,  
I miss the way you taste… **

She'd hoped that he would at least remember her name, but it never seemed to stick in that thick skull. She also hoped that he'd begin to see things in a new light, but he still treated his Pokemon…and her…like dirt. She tried to tell herself to forget him, and remind herself of what a jerk he was, but everytime she looked down at the thread around her wrist, with two pearl coloured beads on it, she remembered that she gave him one with diamonds…when they were little.

It haunted her for so many years that she couldn't deny it; she wanted him back, she even missed his attitude, his presence, and she'd give anything to see the slightest bit of purple singled out in the crowd.

**I know you'll come back some day  
On a bed of nails I'll wait, **

No matter how hard she tried to forget him, she had the feeling that they would, eventually, be together. But the pain she felt waiting for him was unbearable, and sometimes she'd consider committing suicide. Dawn thought she felt this way because she wanted to get over the hurt, but it was just to get his attention, too.

**I'm praying that you don't burn out  
Or fade away**

"Whatever. I'm through with this place, I'm out of here."

Memories of her dream came flooding back to her, and she nearly cried out, _Come back!_ But he was already gone. She looked at Ash, who was seething at him as he left, and stifled a sob so she wouldn't see her crying.

She just couldn't leave behind the memory of the cold look in his eyes, and he faded away, leaving her crying helplessly in the storm…

**  
And all we are**

**Is all so far**

**You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see  
I know you're out there**"Hey, Dawn, look! It's the North Star!" Ash suddenly shouted.

Dawn was distracted and barely heard him. She'd been staring at her bracelet again, sighing and regretting, when she heard him call her. "What?"

"The North Star! They say if you keep following it, it'll get you wherever you want to go."

As the light reflected in her beautiful blue eyes, she pondered about it. _If it takes you where you want to go, will it take me to you?_

**You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there  
**

"Alright, Piplup, are you ready to leave?" Dawn picked up her bag, and looked over her shoulder at the place she'd been traveling around for so long in the hope that she would win the Grand Festival. After all, 3rd time's the charm. But she didn't…

Suddenly she thought she could hear Paul's voice yelling at her in her head. _Troublesome! Oi, Girl! _She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh at the thought of him_._

"DAWN!!"

Her eyes snapped open. Okay, she was really sure that this wasn't an illusion from her imagination.

**You're falling back to me  
I know, I know...**

Looking left to right frantically, she couldn't see anyone, and blinked in confusion, until she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, and a deep voice whispered in her ear; "Behind you."

She drew in a deep breath, whirled around, and found herself staring straight into Paul's night-dark eyes. Hers stretched open wide as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face and smirked.

"Surprised?" he murmured, "Did you think I forgot all about that thing we did ten years ago?" He uncurled one of his fists, and showed her a thread bracelet with two diamond beads. Dawn just gasped, trying to hold back tears of joy.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She snapped in sudden and playful annoyance. "Do you know how much I wanted to kill myself, you jerk?"

"Are you kidding? With that loser Ash around?" he seemed mad, but then he stroked her blue hair. "I wanted to wait till he was gone. I couldn't say I loved you in front of your gang without a good reason."

She hugged him tight. "I can't believe you still remembered. I can't even believe you remembered my name. Then again, elephants don't forget."

Paul smirked wider. "Watch it. I'll have plenty of time to get back at you when you travel with me."

"When I travel with…Paul, does that mean…?"

"Yes. Dawn, will you travel with me?"

She smiled and nodded, kissing him on the cheek as the ginger light of the sun spilled over her face, making her eyes and hair sparkle. "I wouldn't want anything else in the world."

**You're falling back to me  
I know…**


End file.
